


Bajo las estrellas

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: Kaiba por fin tiene a Atem en sus brazos. Situado despues de Dsod. Que hacer cuando por fin ha logrado recuperarlo.





	Bajo las estrellas

Cuando había podido llevarlo a la estación espacial, Atem estaba inconsciente. El CEO lo puso en la cama y dejó que despertara por sí mismo. Kaiba salió de la habitación y se contentó observando la vista. La Tierra giraba sobre su eje mientras esperaba a que su rival despertase. Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Atem despertara, era un misterio para los dos. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente escuchó pasos, el castaño no se dio la vuelta hasta que sintió la presencia de Atem detrás suyo.  
Kaiba se volteó y lo enfrentó con anticipación. La adrenalina ya llenaba sus venas y lo hacía sentirse embriagado. Bebió cada detalle del antiguo egipcio y que tan hermoso era. El antiguo rey caminó hacia su lado y llegó hasta la ventana. Kaiba estaba contento con solo mirarlo. El castaño que estaba más que atado a este dios que había robado de los cielos. Las dimensiones no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para retenerlo.  
Él había ganado.  
Repentinamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de Atem. El antiguo rey permitió el gesto. Los dos habían esperado bastante por esto. El castaño ya no podía contenerse, empezó a besar su cuello mientras respiraba el aroma de Atem. Sus manos erraban por su cuerpo, una de ellas se metió debajo de la camisa de Atem y un temblor recorrió a su pequeño compañero. Kaiba le quitó la camisa al dios y dejó que cayera al suelo. El pecho de Atem pertenecía para marcarlo.  
Comenzó a besarlo, morderlo y saborearlo. Le quitó los pantalones y admiró a Atem; con pasión y agresión, lo empujó contra el cristal. Atem temblaba en sus brazos algo desconocido para el castaño, era que sus besos mareaban a su rival. Kaiba le dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver la Tierra.  
—Ahora esto, Atem, es lo que te prometo. Todo lo que quieras. — Le murmuró en el oído mientras preparaba al antiguo faraón para recibirlo.  
— No importa qué, tú ya me tienes. Mi alma está atada a ti. No importa lo que pidas, seré tuyo. — Kaiba juró con convicción.  
Vieron hacia la Tierra. Atem sabía que tan atemorizante, que tan intenso, este hombre podía ser. Él traería el infierno para poder alcanzarlo… para poseerlo.  
Al diablo el mundo.  
Sintió a Kaiba empujarse contra él. Él lo escuchó repetir su nombre y el baile erótico comenzó. Sólo sus respiraciones podían ser escuchadas. Los gemidos de Atem eran amplificados en la silenciosa habitación. Kaiba estaba perdido en el enloquecedor sonido de su melodía su corazón latía y en el pecado que estaba cometiendo. La idea que estaba contaminando a un dios estaba haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Era extremadamente poético para que el mismo dios estuviera dispuesto a ser contaminado. La mano de Kaiba comenzó un viaje desde su pecho a su cara. La inclinó y miró hacia abajo. Atem le devolvió la mirada, no fue dicho, pero él podía escucharlo en su mente, el monarca tembló, ante la silenciosa proclamación:  
—Si quisieras, haría que el mundo fuera tuyo. — Kaiba prometió.  
Atem gemía.  
Esto era una locura.  
Pero, aun así, separó las piernas un poco más.  
Arqueó su espalda un poco mas  
Y gimió el nombre de Kaiba un poco más alto.  
Kaiba no se podía contener después de esa muestra de pasión. Tenía a Atem contra la ventana. Puso su mano sobre la de Atem, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Atem se encontraba incoherente, la fricción del miembro de Kaiba le hacía sentir como si sus nervios estuvieran en fuego. La proximidad de su cuerpo, la feroz pasión en cada embestida… era casi como un sueño. Atem miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Se preguntó cuántos habrán querido a este hombre y ahora él estaba completamente vendido a él. Su vida atada a los hilos rojos en sus dedos. Él permitió que un mortal sedujera a un dios. Kaiba le sonrió, él había reclamado a un dios para sí mismo, un dios que lo había cautivado y lo había reclamado del mundo mundano.  
Repentinamente, la sensación de placer dentro de su cuerpo paro. Una vez más le dieron la vuelta. Kaiba agarró sus muslos y Atem le rodeó con sus piernas. Ahora estaban de frente. —Esos ojos, — Atem pensó con deleite. —…están al borde de la locura por mí. — Tomó el rostro de Kaiba con sus manos y besó esos labios. Kaiba más que todo quería observar las expresiones de Atem mientras se perdían en su pequeño mundo de placer. Un mundo que estaba herméticamente cerrado desde fuera. Nadie podía llegar a ellos, nadie se atrevería.  
Kaiba le había vendido el alma a este hombre. Lo tenía tatuado en su mente. El corazón de Kaiba le había formado su nombre como la última pieza de su rompecabezas. Los besos de Atem estaban dejando cicatrices… marcas que nunca se irían

—Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem…— Él decía bajo su delirio.  
Atem decía su nombre también, y con una perfecta embestida se vino. Su espalda se arqueaba de placer. Sus piernas sostenían a Kaiba con más presión y gritó su nombre. Kaiba aún se movía tratando de prolongarlo. Atem estaba saliendo de su embriaguez poco a poco pero aun así era difícil. Dejó que Kaiba continuara con sus bruscos movimientos. El castaño besando su cuello y diciendo su nombre en un murmuro solemne contra su oreja. Atem abrazó a Kaiba, sus corazones moldeándose el uno al otro.  
Algunos momentos después, Kaiba eyaculó dentro de él con un grito y tembló de deleite. Él estaba reclamando al dios de todos los demás. ¡Atem era suyo! ¡Suyo! Lentamente y con piernas temblorosas, cayeron al suelo.  
Atem besó el rostro de Kaiba una y otra vez. Los brazos del castaño estaban alrededor suyo. No querían moverse. Atem sonrió mientras veía el amor que Kaiba reflejaba abiertamente en sus ojos. Los dos se durmieron después de que Kaiba lo llevara hacia la cama, abrazados fuertemente.  
Profundamente enamorados. —… seamos egoístas juntos, lejos de la Tierra.


End file.
